Kid's love
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Death the Kid and Liz moment. Kid is injured and Liz has a few things to say to her Meister. No flames
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my very first Soul Eater story, please don't leave an rude comments. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Soul Eater

Liz couldn't look at the figure on the bed, not after the events that led him to this point. The young reaper was pale and fragile looking.

"Come back to us Kid, I'll never say anything about your symmetry issues or anything like that. I even fixed up the room so you could rest easy and Patty's worried about you. You're dad- he wants you to be okay too." She sighed.

"Kid, you're our Meister and we need you. Don't make me show this side of myself, I hate being weak and vulnerable, you know that so just get up already." When she again received no response, she moved closer to the bed, kneeling beside it.

"I'm sorry this happened. It wasn't your job to step in front of us like that, we're the weapons and we're supposed to look after our Meister. I don't know how you have so much faith in us if all we do is let you down."

"Y-You've never let me down." The weak voice startled Liz.

"Kid, you're wake, how are you feeling?"

"Little cold." He confessed, Liz hurried to is cabinet and pulled out a second blanket which she brought back and laid it over Kid.

"Thank you." The young reaper began to close his eyes once more.

"Don't go back to sleep yet, I didn't get to say thank you for protecting us, I didn't even -"

"You don't need to say it Liz, you're showing me how thankful you are just by being here."

"Kid, are you -Do you think -"Liz suddenly felt a hand on hers.

"I'll be fine. Try not to worry about it."

"It's my fault you're here, how can you tell me that?"

"I did this,not you or Patty. I knew what I was doing, it's over now and I'm still here." Liz smiled sadly and Kid gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"sorry to interrupt your moment but Kid needs to rest and you've been here a while so you're probably tired too." Stein said entering the room.

"But He just-"

"Liz, it's okay. You can come back and see me tomorrow,maybe we can visit a little longer."Kid said softly.

"But Kid, I just got you back and-"

"I'll be here when you get back." He promised, releasing her hand.

"I'll tell Patty you're wake, she'll be so happy. Can I bring her in with me, do you think you'll be up for it? "

"I'll be fine, and if she wants to she can come, it's alright if -"

"She'll be here, I didn't bring her today because I wasn't sure she could handle seeing you like that."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then." Liz smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be here." Liz stood up and made her way through the door and out of sight.

"How are you feeling?" Stein asked moving closer to the bed.

"Not very well." The grim reaper answered.

"I figured that much. A hit like that would've killed those two instantly."

"I'm aware of that, that's why I let it hit me. Reapers can take more than humans."

"Still, taking a direct hit..even you're lucky to be alive. I'm sorry to do this to you, but your bandages need changed." Kid groaned, it was a long and painful process.

Stein pulled away the covers to reveal the crimson soaked bandages that covered Kid from his chest to his stomach.

"Ready?" Stein asked as Kid drew in a deep breath,regretting it immediately as a sharp pain traveled through his body. He cried out in pain.

"I'll let you have a minute, this is what happens when you do crazy things Kid,remember this next time you decide to -"

"It might have been crazy, but sometimes you have to...Love makes you do crazy things." Kid smiled at the thought.

"You know, I thought it was something like that."Stein said as he careful began to remove the bandages, the young reaper winced.

"By the way, your father had a message for you, he wanted me to tell you he's proud of you and if you ever scare him like that again he'll reaper chop you."

"I'm not sorry I saved them, and he can threaten me with that all he wants but I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." Stein shook his head, he had no doubt at all that Kid would give his life for his weapon partners. From the moment they showed up together at the DWMA, it was clear that there was love between them.

Kid would have a long and painful recovery but they were well worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Before we see Kid, I just want you to be prepared, he's really pale and he looks a little different than normal. He's still the same, I know it can be scary to see him lying in here but remember that he's going to be fine." Liz explained, Patty nodded.

"Do you think he'll be awake sis?"

"He's expecting us to visit, I'm sure he will be." The sisters made their way inside and were greeted by Stein.

"How's Kid?" Liz asked.

"He's doing as well as one can expect from someone who took a shot like that. He's resting comfortably for the most part, I've been giving him something for pain, didn't take it today though, he said he had to be awake because you two were coming to see him." Liz and Patty walked into the room and approached the bed. The young reaper smiled faintly.

"Hey Kid, how do you feel?" Liz asked quietly.

"I feel okay, all things considered." He replied weakly. Patty stood behind her sister, her eyes cast to the floor, she didn't speak. She had never known her Meister to seem so fragile and weak. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"It's okay Patty, you don't have to worry, I'll be fine." Kid comforted.

"You're not now. You're not home with us,or-"

"Not yet. I'm going to be soon." Patty finally looked up, tears filled her eyes.

"Can you promise me that?"

"Patty-" Liz began sympathetically.

"It's okay Liz." Kid said then turning his attention to the younger sister.

"Come here Patty." He said softly.

"No, I don't wanna hurt you again." She sobbed.

"You didn't hurt me, this isn't your fault, come here, please?" The girl hesitated before moving closer.

"Sit down here." He took hold of her wrist and she sat down facing him. Kid reached up placing his palms on her cheeks, they were looking into each others eyes.

"Patty, I promise you I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to get better and then I'll be home and everything will go back to how it was. I won't abandon you or Liz, not ever. I promise you that. I've just made two promises to you and when a reaper promises, we keep our word, no matter what. Do you believe that?" Patty nodded, the honesty in his eyes was enough for her. Kid wiped away her tears.

"So no more tears alright, from either of you." He released her and she took his hand.

"No more." The sisters said I unison.

"we do miss you being at home Kid."

"You won't have to for long." He said now holding Liz's hand as well as Patty's in his other.

"It's strange to be there without you, we feel kind of sad." Patty admitted.

"I won't be gone long,as soon as I get my strength back and I can move around, I'll see if I can come home, I just have to heal enough to -" he winced at the pain that shot through his body. The girls squeezed his hands.

"Kid,if you hurt,take the medicine. Patty and I don't want you to feel so much pain. You don't deserve it." Liz said sadly.

"I'd rather be in pain than have you two get hurt." He admitted.

"I- no one's ever done that before,cared that much about us. You could've just left us." Patty said.

"I couldn't. You two know that when we're out of the house I'm different, I'm Lord Death's son, I have to be, that's what's expected of me. When we're at home, you're all I have and... I love you that's why I stepped in front of you. Regardless of how crazy I can be with the problems I have, I know you two will be there to push me when I need it. That keeps me going and it really helps more than you know."

"We love you too Kid, that's not something we normally say,but we do."

"We're going to take real good care of you, even after you get better." Patty promised. Kid smiled faintly.

"You two already take care of me. I'm proud to be your Meister. " The sisters had never heard the words before, no one had ever been proud of the Thompson sisters.

"Kid, it's that time of the day again. If your weapons want to wait outside, they can come back in a minute or you two can go and visit later, I'll give him something for pain." Kid's expression hurt the girls.

"Does it really hurt when you have it done Kid?" Patty asked.

"It's not that bad,if you want to go home or -" Patty held his hand tightly.

"Can we stay here for him, he almost died from us,we can at least do this for him, can't we sis?"

"Yeah, we're staying."

"No. You don't need to see this." Kid said weakly.

"We won't look, we'll just stay beside you and talk to you."

"I wouldn't be talking much. You don't have to stay."

"You don't have to protect , I told you that before. You've already done that enough." Liz said moving to the other side of the bed and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I really don't think it's a good idea." Kid protested.

"The distraction could get you through this easier. Relax, I'm starting. As the bandages were being taken, Kid refused to look at the sisters. He knew that if they really saw the pain in his eyes, it would only add to theirs. He let out an involuntary whimper as the wound was cleaned.

" It's okay Kid, we're right here." Liz comforted. Stein did his best to be gentle.

"Do you need a break,It'll take a little longer but-"

"J-just do it." The young reaper instructed.

"It's harder without the pain management isn't it?" Stein commented.

"Look at me Kid, you're going to be fine, remember what you told us. " Liz reached out and carefully touched her Meister's cheek, slowly forcing him to turn his head.

"L-Liz, I -" Kid felt Patty tighten her grip again.

"It's okay Kid, if you want, you can squeeze my hand." She offered him an encouraging smile. He squeezed her hand,adding just a bit of pressure. Kid started to turn away but Liz stopped him.

"Don't look away, just focus on us."

"This is all very touching, but I'm afraid it's about to get worse." Stein told them. "It's a pretty deep wound and it caused some problems that will heal, it's just going to be longer. Those particular places, which are from his upper abdomen and chest,have what's called tenderness, it's really going to hurt if you touch him. I have to put the bandages on,and that's going to be worse for him, you still want to stay?" Patty fought back tears, but nodded.

"We're staying. You ready Kid?"

"Not really." Kid admitted.

"Well it needs done so just stay still and you'll be fine."

Kid readied himself for the excruciating pain to run through his body, but instead felt Liz's soft lips on his She deepened the kiss and the room disappeared around them. It was only Liz and Kid. He suddenly felt no pain, it was replaced by something Kid had never felt before. When Liz finally broke the kiss and they found themselves back with Patty and Stein, He became aware of Patty giggling. Both his and Liz's faces were scarlet.

"Kid, you feeling okay?" Stein asked.

"I feel fine." He said weakly still lost in Liz's eyes.

"Good, you're all done." Stein announced moving back from the bed.

"I-Really?"

"really, distraction can be a great thing. If you need anything, I'll be around." After Stein left, the three remained silent, Patty now feeling worried.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" She asked releasing Kid's hand.

"We're fine. I think we should -Maybe we should let Kid rest."

"Sis, you sound kinda funny, are you sure you're okay?" Liz looked away, bringing Kid out of his trance like state.

"I'm sure. You okay Kid?"

"Of course. There's nothing to -"he gasped.

"Kid, I'm getting Stein, you need your medicine,we'll come see you again soon. Just get some rest and feel better." Kid didn't object. As much as he wanted the sisters to stay, he knew it was for the best.

Patty said her goodbye before making her way to stein's office, Leaving Liz with Kid.

" I'm happy you came back." Liz said.

"So am I, thank you." Kid said weakly.

"For what?"

"I wouldn't have made it here on my own. You two made sure I did."

"You getting through it is thanks enough. You almost died for us and-"

"Can I tell you something Liz?"

"Sure, say whatever you want." She invited.

"I don't regret what I did. I want you to know that you and Patty are worth all this. I'd do it again." He said honestly. Liz sat down on the bed.

"You you want to know what I'd do again?" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you Kid." She would breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Liz, always."


End file.
